An electrophotographic material comprises a electroconductive support and a photosensitive element (i.e., photoconductive layer) formed thereon. The principle of an electrophotographic process in the black and white reproduction field is that an electrostatic latent image is formed by exposure of a charged photosensitive element to a light image and the image is then developed by a fine powder, called the toner, which is electrically deposited on the latent image to form a visible black image.
In the present invention, sublimable dyes or sublimable leuco dyes are contained in a photosensitive element (a photoconductive layer), and a unicolored dye image or a multicolored dye image is formed on the photosensitive element. Alternatively, a reversed unicolored or multicolored dye image may be formed on a surface of another substrate by subliming the sublimable dyes and capturing the sublimed dye on the substrate containing the acid substance.